Hoshigake Wasure
'''Character First Name''' Wasure '''Character Last Name''' Hoshigake '''IMVU Username''' '''HoshigakeWasure''' '''Nickname (optional)''' (( ''This is optional. But also recomended that you wait tell you recive a name IC'' )) '''Age & Date of Birth''' ''12 Years Of Age. 10/13/88'' '''Gender''' ''Male'' '''Ethnicity''' ''Yukigakurean'' '''Height''' 5'4" '''Weight''' ''117 lbs'' '''Blood Type''' AB- '''Occupation''' '''Academy Student''' '''Scars/Tattoos''' ''One scar starting from just below the left armpit running diagonally, ending at the middle of his back. Obtained due to an abusive upbringing. After his father returned from the Kajino one night, losing his pay for that month, out of anger and regret struck Wasure with a poker from the nearby fireplace.'' '''Affiliation''' ''Yukigakure'' '''Relationship Status''' ''Single'' '''Personality & Behaviour ''' ''( Bare min of 100 words, We would love to see 200+ on how your character acts and behaves in any given situation. Ie: A hard time in their life/How they act around their friends.)'' ( '''''The more detail provided. The better the RP will be!''''' ) '''Nindo (optional)''' "Watch the world Burn." '''Bloodline/Clan''' ''Hoshigake clan'' Family ''( If you have Family Members that exist within Kunai Chrronicles, or they are an NPC. Their names go here with some information and background as to how they are tied to you IC. )'' '''Ninja Class ''' ''Academy student'' '''Element One''' Fire '''Element Two''' None as of yet. '''Weapon of choice''' Ryusei hanma or "Meteor Hammer" Two heavy weighted balls connected by a single long strand of chain. '''Strengths''' ''( When looking at Strenghts, refur to your Clan's Traits. As it will list of Nin, Tai, Gen, Intel, Strenght, Stamina or Hand seals are two of your straights of strenght. As Academy students as well re recommend you put those two traits to start off with so it gives a benifit and an aim for the long run of training. As well as give you challenges to face. )'' '''Weaknesses''' ''( When looking at Weaknesses, refur to your Clan's Traits. As it will list of Nin, Tai, Gen, Intel, Strenght, Stamina or Hand seals are two of your straights of strenght. As Academy students as well re recommend you put those two traits to start off with so it gives a benifit and an aim for the long run of training. As well as give you challenges to face. )'' '''Projectile Weapons Inventory''' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). '''Please allocate now''': '''Kunai (cost 2 pieces):''' '''Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces):''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each):''' '''Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each):''' '''Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each):''' '''Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each):''' '''Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each):''' '''Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):''' '''Total:''' '''Jutsu List''' [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Transformation_Technique Transformation Technique] (E-Rank) [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Clone_Technique Clone Technique] (E-Rank) [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Replacement_Technique Body Replacement Technique] (E-Rank) [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Rope_Escape_Technique Rope Escape Technique] (E-Rank) [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Generic_Sealing_Technique Generic Sealing Technique] (E-Rank) [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Genjutsu Genjutsu] (E-Rank) '''Allies''''''/Enemies''' ''( As we encourage diversity with our characters. Create friends and create bonds with other RPC's we also encourage you to possibly create bullies, enemies you may have within a fellow student, create a rivalry between you and another Rper. )'' '''Background Information''' ( ''As we seek skilled roleplayers. We would like to see a 180 word background. You are more then welcome to write more. But the bare minimum is 180 wods. Include your Clan background. As well, if you start at a set age, like 10 years of. Create a past for yourself, and also try to refrain from being an orphan as it would limit you greatly from learning your Clan or Family Jutsu's. It would greatly hinder you in the long run. '') '''Roleplaying Library''' Kunai Chronicles RP: Spars and Battles: Casual Meetings or Events: Story Progression: Clan Specific: Training Roleplays Ninjutsu: Taijutsu: Genjutsu: Intelligence: Strength: Speed: Stamina: Hand Seals: '''Approved by:'''